


And Then You Came Along

by forselu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, Killing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forselu/pseuds/forselu
Summary: Sehun meets Luhan again after a very long time, only to find out that he is his boss's lover.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	And Then You Came Along

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed
> 
> don't expect too much. might delete later. lol.

White. Pink. Yellow. Green. Blue. Red.

These colors of glowing streaks are fascinating in Sehun's eyes. It gives him serenity along with the sound of rain pattering against the windshield as he drives through the streets bustling of nightlife. Inside the car, the radio isn't turned on. It's one of those moments where he doesn't want any noise and just wants to bask in tranquility. It would've been pretty quiet in the vehicle if it weren't for the constant pinging of Kai's phone, notifying him of the messages being received. His companion doesn't even bother putting it on silent mode, unaware of how the sound slightly gets in Sehun's nerves.

Sehun steals a glance at his side and sees a smile ghosting on Kai's face while he was typing a reply at his phone.

"Do I have to drop you elsewhere now?" he asks with an implication that Kai might desire to meet one of his concubines tonight because that is usually the case every time they finish some rounds of drinking at one of the underground clubs they operate.

Unlike Kai, he doesn't get shitfaced no matter how much alcohol he chugs down, so he's always asked by his drunkard of a friend to drive him to his concubine's place. It used to be a frequent occurrence. Lately, though, not anymore. Kai can also hold his alcohol now. This sudden change of behavior was odd to say the least.

But at last, tonight will finally be seemingly different from all of the other nights in which Kai was not yet back to his old ways.

"Nope. Still the headquarters."

_Wrong._

Sehun should be relieved that he won't have to maneuver the car in a different direction due to a last-minute change of destination, but he isn't. He's troubled. Nowadays, Kai wasn't himself. He often wonders what brought the change.

Soon enough, the annoying ping can no longer be heard. They are driving in silence. Until Kai decides to break the ice, that is.

"Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?" The question makes Sehun frown. It came out of nowhere. He briefly glances at Kai who is no longer holding his phone and is instead wearing a serious expression on his face while waiting for an answer from him.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that already? We practically spent most of our life with each other," he replies a matter-of-factly, eyes going back to the road.

They have been best friends for as long as he could remember. They grew up together. Just like their fathers. It was to be expected that they would also join the mob world to follow their footsteps. No one knows about Oh Sehun better than Kai does. He, out of all people, should know how Sehun has never been in love. He has never been with anyone. Sexually, yes. There had been many. Romantically, none.

"It's not like it would be impossible for you to keep secrets from me."

"I don't keep any secrets from you, though. I tell you everything."

"Really?" Kai chuckles, "That makes me feel guilty."

When Sehun is about to prod him of his intent on asking, Kai is quick enough to swerve the conversation in his favor.

"Even Boss Wu has a lover, you know."

At that point, Sehun picks up where he's getting at. Typical Kai would want to beat around the bush and not get straight to it.

"Funny story you have there, Kai," Sehun remarks in a noncommittal tone.

"I kid you not. There's no point in lying anyway."

Wu Yi Fan, whom Kai called 'Boss Wu' is the son of the current head of their organization and also the successor of the said position. He is cold and ruthless to most, but he can also be warm and gentle to a select few. That being said, it still surprised Sehun that their boss has a lover although he has tons of responsibilities on his shoulders and barely has time to rest. In a matter of months, those responsibilities will be multiplied because his dad's days are numbered due to terminal illness.

"That's news, then," he could only say as he doesn't know how to react to it.

Silence falls between them again as they round a bend and a high-rise office building comes into the view. To the clueless, the establishment is just as mentioned, but if they had known better, they'd probably cower in fear at the knowledge that it's the headquarters for the South Korea chapter of the 14K Triad. When their car moves close at the entrance gate, the automated barriers allow it access as soon as it electronically verifies and authenticates the vehicle which has an adhesive sticker of their organization's logo—a red silhouette of a dragon—attached to its windshield.

"Sehun... Don't you have plans of settling down someday?" Kai poses another question the second Sehun pulls into a vacant space that he finds in between two SUVs in the parking area.

There's something Kai wants to tell him and Sehun knows even without the former having to be direct about it. He patiently waits for him to open up as he has already figured out that the cause of the change in Kai isn't a 'what', as he initially guessed. It's a _who_.

He turns off the engine before responding, "With the kind of lifestyle we have? Hell no. It will drive me nuts if they get in danger because of me and I'm not able to protect them in the end." Kai nods in understanding, agreeing with Sehun's point.

"I used to think the same. But then..."

 _This was it_ , Sehun thinks.

"I was able to meet this person. And suddenly, I'm willing to risk it all for him."

The first sentence comes as no surprise to Sehun because he already had a hunch but the last one did it. _Him_. For a womanizer like Kai, that was quite a revelation.

"The next thing I'm going to say will probably shock you and you will most definitely think that I've lost all the screws in my head for this gamble I'm about to make."

"Out with it."

"I'm planning on leaving," Kai confesses, dropping the bomb. As predicted, Sehun's eyes widen in horror.

"What the fuck, Kai. Are you out of your goddamn mind!?" The gravity of the situation begins weighing on him as well as the consequences Kai will be facing because of his treachery which is making him frantic. "I'm just reminding you, in case your forget, the only way out is death."

When one decides to enter the mob and gets initiated, they have to do a little blood ritual and they're in it for life after that. There's no turning back. However, if one plans on leaving, they leave through death. It was "Blood in, blood out." The strength and weakness of the mob lie in the brotherhood bonds through which their members are connected and a rite like this establishes a ritual kinship. Any member could not simply quit because they're privy to so much that there's no assurance that they could keep the secrets with them to their grave.

"I know exactly the danger that this entails. But I really want to be with him, Sehun. I'm tired of our set-up where I couldn't see him as much as I want because we're far apart and my obligation here could only allow me to meet him every three months or so. And if I continue to stay, I could die without him knowing. I could die and I just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again. I finally came to a point in my life where I'm scared of getting killed," Kai's voice cracks as he continues, "To die fighting for the Triad is an honor. But for him, Sehun, I want to live and the kind of life I want to continue living is a peaceful one... not like this."

Sehun scoffs. _Kai has really lost it._ He finds it ridiculous too see his friend getting vulnerable.

"We made an oath, Kai," he grits his teeth. "When they say jump, we ask 'how high?'" He can't stress enough how extremely perilous it is to break the rules and go against the mob. Nonetheless, Kai was anything but perturbed.

"Like I still care about that at this point," There's a fiery determination in Kai's eyes that makes Sehun's jaw clench. It seems like he will remain firm with his decision no matter what he says.

"You could still die in our hands if you leave and it will be a shame," this was his last vain attempt in convincing him. Yet again, Kai brushes off the warning, "Not with a perfectly-executed runaway plan."

"And if things go awry?"

"It won't. I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Kai assures him, brimming with confidence which is stemming from his being a brilliant strategist. Sehun is having none of it, however.

"Just what if," he presses on.

"At the off-chance that the worst does happen, I think I can't ask you to take care of him," Kai swallows hard, "But can I count on you to maybe visit him from time to time and make sure that he's okay?"

"Damn it, Kai!" Sehun curses, punching the steering wheel with the heel of his right hand out of frustration. He rests his head on it and shut his eyes. It was beyond his comprehension, how Kai could throw away the years of brotherhood just for one man. It was reckless and stupid of him.

"Look, I already made up my mind and I'm telling you all of this because you're my best friend, Sehun. I'm not planning on disappearing without letting you know. I gave much thought to this. It's not a decision done in haste." 

Between Kai and the Triad, Sehun has to choose which side he'll be on. The latter was a family to him and he would do anything for them. He vowed to do so. His father was a man with a strong sense of loyalty who had devoted his entire life to the organized crime and he raised his son to be the same. Sehun ought to report Kai's plan to the higher-ups and not let him off the hook, putting aside any emotional attachment.

"Can I still trust you?" Kai asks. Where Sehun's loyalty resides is uncertain to him. He starts to feel disheartened at Sehun's lack of response as seconds pass by.

"When you'll be able to find someone like I did, you'll understand," Kai mutters. He gives Sehun one last look and opens the door. But just before he was about to close it and leave, he hears him speak.

"You can."

It was so faint but audible enough for Kai to hear. He smiles at Sehun although he isn't looking back and finally closed the door to his car. He will hold onto his words.

Sehun lets a long sigh anon and leans back to his seat. His mind is on a turmoil. _Kai is leaving_. It never crossed his mind that he would do something like this. Kai is his partner-in-crime and he can't begin to imagine what it's gonna be like when he successfully flees. Sehun reaches for the jade necklace around his neck and feels its surface. It was cool, contrasting the temperature of his body which is what a real jade should be, like what a particular Chinese said to him before. Because of what Kai had said, he started to think of the person who gave it to him.

Years ago, when he and Kai were both 18 and had only three months left before their initiation ceremony where they were to officially become full-fledged members of the mob, they went on a trip to Beijing. A trip planned to make the most of their remaining days of being normal citizens of South Korea. Near the conclusion of it, he got enamored with someone for the very first time. Thinking about it now, maybe Sehun hasn't told Kai _everything_ just like what he had claimed earlier since he kept it from his best friend.

To this day, he still hasn't forgotten about that person. Sehun doesn't know if Kai still remembers him, but if he still does, it's surely not as much as Sehun. In his mind, there are flashes of blonde curls, doe eyes, and mismatched earrings that occurs every now and then.

* * *

A man's screams of agony reverberate in the artillery warehouse. His piece of flesh is being peeled off from his shoulder where the Chinese character '忠' (zhōng) which stands for 'loyalty' is branded on his skin, but it is now being removed to strip him off from his membership for his failure to live by its meaning.

"All clear, hyung," Sehun informs his boss as he steps to his side. He, along with the other men was ordered to check all the areas in the warehouse for explosive devices and he made sure to leave no stone unturned. To explain the matters at hand, a recent recruit was caught planting a sticky bomb in one of the newly-arrived crates containing high-end weapons.

"I don't want to prolong this," Wu Yi Fan bellows, his furious gaze piercing through the beaten-up man in front of him who is tied to a chair. His patience had been thinning since the perpetrator wouldn't provide any information about the people who tasked him with such mission despite being harshly hit with a wrench multiple times. 

"Are you going to tell me who made you turn yourself against us or would you want that sharp little knife slitting your neck?" He continues in a threatening tone. One of the two men who was standing beside the traitor pressed the tip of the knife he has in hand against the vital carotid artery. 

The man took deep, ragged breaths as he retorts, "Oh, but you can't kill me if you want some leads." he manages to grin, teeth stained with blood. Still unrelenting.

It was a terrible move on his part. While it is true that they needed to acquire information from him, Wu Yi Fan could easily disregard that and just kill him instantly to assert his dominance once he reaches his limit. Ticking the boss off would do him no good.

"Don't make me laugh," Yifan scoffs, "You're not that special."

He strides forward, perhaps to teach the guy another lesson but halts after feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes it out first and answers the call without averting his eyes that promises of torture on the traitor.

"Make sure this is urgent," Yi Fan says, visibly annoyed with the interruption. Sehun watches as his boss's facial expression turned even grimmer while listening to the person on the other line.

"Those motherfuckers..." he hisses, "I'll be there right away."

By the time the call ends, the air became tense and the traitor finally felt fear clawing up his throat. Wu Yi Fan was so close to smashing his phone on the ground. Everyone can see how angry he is and they wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of his rage.

"It has been a waste of air talking to you," He returns his attention to the man. Not a shred of mercy can be seen in his stoic eyes as he orders, "Kill him."

"W-wait! I'm sorry! Don't do this. I could—"

Spinning on his heels to leave, Wu Yi Fan tunes out the cries of protest from the traitor whose blind confidence has chipped off. He goes out of the warehouse through its metal doors with Sehun following suit, not being a witness as to how his men did as they were told — slashing to death their fellow.

The brutality that is happening back at the warehouse is an example of what the mob will do to any of their members who would dare to betray them. It was also what awaits Kai if his plan will go amiss. Had the man remained loyal, they would've given him a proper funeral just like other respectable members that have fallen rather than disposing of his body to just somewhere. The brotherhood bonds have come under strain due to the principles being routinely violated over the recent years, so the mob will show no sympathy to those who would break their trust.

Sehun couldn't stomach the idea of Kai ending up with the same fate as the man awhile ago. He doesn't want to watch him be killed before his eyes nor be ordered to be the one doing the killing. Up until now, it's so hard to process that Kai will be abandoning their family.

"Sehun," Yi Fan calls out, turning around to face him, "I need your help. I'll be heading off to Hongkong right now. Our crystal meth labs there were blown up and our warehouses have been infiltrated."

Frowning in alarm, Sehun questions, "If I may ask, who did it, hyung?"

"I was told that the people who infiltrated the labs are working for the Luen Group. They most likely did it to exact revenge for the drug deal we had with the Red Wa," Yi Fan explains, clenching his fists at the huge setback they suffered.

They were asked by the Luen Group not to do business with the Red Wa since there's apparently a long history of animosity between the two organizations. But they paid no heed. After all, business is business, and they couldn't care less about the petty beef going on with them.

"Okay. Let's go and not waste any more time. I'll tell the others to finish up immediately," A firm grip on his wrist prevents Sehun from leaving, "No. You're not going with me. You have to stay."

"But boss, what for? I have to be there with you," insists Sehun, furrowing his brows in confusion. A fight will surely ensue in settling the dispute with the Luen Group. It could not simply be done through peaceful negotiations, so he wants to be alongside his boss for backup when chaos erupts.

"No need. I'll be bringing Kai with me. Instead, you and the rest of your unit will be staying here to guard someone..." he trails off, unsure of what to call the nature of his relationship with the said person in fear of eliciting judgment. A moment of pause that Sehun catches on.

"Someone very important to me."

_Even Boss Wu has a lover, you know._

And then it clicks.

His boss, too, became a victim of the four-lettered word just like Kai.

"The unit that I previously assigned did a poor job in protecting him when they got ambushed, and I believe that you could do better. Do not fail me," Contrary to his words, Yi Fan looks reluctant in entrusting the safety of the person he's referring to Sehun or to anyone for that matter. Worry was etched all over his face. Sehun also notes the subtle undercurrent of threat in his words.

"I won't let you down, hyung. I'll keep him safe," he reassures him, not wanting to add more to his baggage.

Wu Yi Fan already has a lot on his plate. Their current ordeal requires him to be away from this person Sehun would presume as his 'lover'. He also has to deal with him being a target of their adversaries and a tool that they can readily use against him. It will get even worse when he replaces his father as the head since the burdens you have to carry gets heavier when you climb ranks.

In hindsight, Sehun decides that he will not end up being in the same situation as his boss and Kai, even if it's something he has absolutely no control of. He thinks that engaging in a relationship just like they did, is a nuisance that would get in his way of doing what he's supposed to do. The person will just become a liability. He can't, for the life of him, comprehend why they choose to go through all this trouble.

But on a different note, he ponders about what kind of people they have fallen for, especially his boss's. And why for him, it seems to be worth it.

He is taking a wild guess that he must be rich or at least coming from a wealthy background since they're currently waiting for the person outside The Shilla where the charity event he's attending is being held at. Five men were rounded up in their unit to fetch the guy and drive him to their headquarters where he'll be staying at their Wu Yi Fan's flat which is located on the top floor. That way, his safety will be ensured.

Sehun leans on the frame of the car and checks his watch.

_11:30 PM._

The lover should be coming out by now.

"Maybe we should head inside and check on him," Sehun suggests to Yixing who's constantly keeping watch of every person that goes out of the hotel. He is the only one from their unit who knew what the person looks like as he was able to chance upon him at Yi Fan's office before.

Just when Yixing was considering it, he immediately spots the person they're looking for, "That's him."

Sehun looks up to see a familiar figure in a gray and white pinstriped suit walking towards their direction.

He straightens his back.

He can’t believe who it is.

That angelic face has gotten blurry from Sehun's memories over the years, but now it’s gotten very clear like a camera slowly adjusting its focus on the subject. Because there he is right in front of him. In flesh. Blonde curls are now honey brown, and he still wears a pair of mismatched earrings. A cross on the left, small hoop on the right. Not much has changed. He’s still beautiful like the last time he had seen him. And of all the details he has noticed, what he likes the most is how the Chinese has to raise his head a little bit due to Sehun's added height when he reaches them, staring back with those captivating doe eyes of his.

"Lu Han," He breathes out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is also crossposted on AFF btw!


End file.
